Dirty Boys
by Viyola
Summary: Misa is sexually frustrated, but not nearly as much as L and Light... It takes one horny girl to make it all go to hell... Strong sexual content of all sorts - M for a reason! PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Boys**

**RATED: M for a really good reason!**

**Genre: PWP**

**Author's comment:** I am sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories but I needed a break from all the other stuff I do in life and just relax and write a really dirty pwp... So, enjoy, but if you are under 18, you know you really shouldn't read this!

**Part 1**

It had been a month since the chain arrangement was made and despite the twice a week dates, which Misa was allowed to have with Light (and L attached to him) the blonde had grown unbearably bitchy about the situation.

She constantly complained about the lack of privacy with her boyfriend and made off-hand suggestions of being allowed some intimacy despite the fact that Ryuuzaki was there.

Unfortunately for her, any more intimacy then kissing in front of L was a no-go for Light. The detective had told them that they could do whatever they wanted in the time slot allowed and it would not bother him, however the brunette felt that there was no way in hell he would let L watch (and possibly get off) on them having sex.

That said, Light was beginning to ache for it, probably worse than Misa Misa was, and he never even got enough privacy to masturbate with the ever-awake detective who was with him 24/7.

It had been such a long time now that Light didn't honestly care if he had to take care of himself in front of L, however something else was stopping him. L too was a man, and he hadn't touched himself even once yet. True, L had been free in the months during which Light had been confined in a cell with his hands tightly bond behind him, so chances were, L wasn't as desperate. However, Light was not going to be the first to break!

It was an unspoken contest of sorts. Light knew and L knew that Light knew and so on, yet none of them said anything and they just kept going, challenging each other further.

Thus it came to that day, when Misa demanded to have some "privacy time" with Light. L refused and after a particularly violent fit, in which Misa attacked the detective and tore a big chunk of his black hair out, she stood with her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ryuuzaki was still rubbing his skull with his monotonous "Aw, that really hurt…" when Misa suddenly stormed out of her apartment's living room, only to return in a short while with a folded note.

To everyone's great surprise she handed it to L.

L stared at it in disbelief before gingerly taking it.

"What is this?" L asked.

Light scolded at the whole scene but didn't say anything.

"Since Ryuuzaki won't leave me and my Light alone even for a second, I would like him to have his man get me the thing, which I wrote on the note!"

"If your request is reasonable and is not something that might aid Kira, I will make sure Watari gets you the object of your request," L said and began unwrapping the note again, curious out of his mind to see what Misa was requesting.

"Don't open it now!" Misa shrieked.

"Why not?" L asked.

"Misa doesn't want you to open it while she is in the same room."

"But what difference does it make?" L asked. "Everyone on this investigation will know what it is that you requested anyway."

"It doesn't matter. Just don't open it while Misa is in the room…"

…

As soon as the chained duo was out the door, L had already unwrapped the note and was eagerly reading it. It was pathetic how he just couldn't contain his curiosity, Light thought with hatred, even though he was secretly eager to find out what Misa wanted as well. He had a suspicion but it couldn't have been that…

L stared at the note with wide eyes in a state of stupor.

"Well, what is it?" Light growled irritably and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

L just blinked stupidly and stared at the note some more.

Light was loosing patience.

Finally L put the note in his pocket and started walking towards the elevator.

Light followed, seething. So L wasn't going to tell him, even though "the whole team was going to know". The bastard was doing it on purpose!

Once inside the elevator L spoke while staring off with wide eyes to the ceiling.

"Apparently Amane-san's sexual drive is stronger than anticipated. Despite the fact that she has had every opportunity to masturbate, she isn't satisfied with using just her hands anymore…"

Light's face was colouring. Was L leading him on to think something, just to let him down in the end? Or did the girl really request something sexual? The young man couldn't help his interest in such an idea…

"But I might be wrong. Let's find out," L said and Light wanted to slap him.

The bastard was doing it on purpose.

Back in the investigation room, the other officers were pretending to be working really hard, even though there was an air of anticipation. They all kind of wanted to see if their dirty suspicions were right. However, L didn't bring the subject up, in stead, he just sent a message to Watari to purchase it and got to work.

Later that night, everyone was gone and only Light and L were left in the investigation room.

Light stole quick glances every now and then at the detective, in anticipation.

Finally L took a slightly longer pause from his work in which he thought with his thumb to his lips. Light knew in his gut that the time had come.

From the corner of the younger man's eyes he watched as the detective opened another browser and typed a code of some sort. A product code, for certain.

Pinkish pictures flooded the browser and as soon as L clicked on one, Light pushed his chair to join the detective in front of his screen.

He noticed the flicker of irritation on L's face, as he got so easily predicted and caught, but Light's attention quickly diverted from gloating to what was on the screen.

"Well, apparently, Misa-san is in need of a particularly large vibrator," L commented in his usual monotone.

Both sets of eyes were now on the screen, eyeing the scary-looking 12-inch jelly pink THING. It was big, rubbed, had rotating bits, and many functions that neither L nor Light knew the purpose for.

"Is Light-kun intimidated a bit," L asked to tease him.

"No," Light responded immediately.

"Really?" L pushed. "I would definitely have been if my girlfriend needed to use something like that, in order to get satisfied."

Light slapped the back of L's head just in time as L stomped on the brunette's foot with a quick movement of his leg.

Both groaned in pain and annoyance, but got back to examining the screen.

"Maybe _you_ should be, Ryuuzaki," Light said in a sugar-coated tone. "However, in my case, this is just a replacement…"

"Figures show that more women tend to fake their orgasms while engaging in sex, while none do, when going solo," L supplied helpfully.

"I am sure _you_ would know," Light said, stressing on "you".

"At least I look into research," L replied.

The two glared at each other, before their attention was caught by an animated ad that was showing a girl introducing another very extravagant dildo.

They quickly forgot their differences as Light took the mouse and clicked on one of the similar products and the two geniuses began their exploration in the world of female toys and pleasure.

"Very interesting," L mused from behind his thumb, and Light agreed with an "Mmhhhh!"

They continued clicking through the website, which Misa must have been checking out to choose her "toy" and got so close to the screen that their heads eventually banged together.

Light growled as L narrowed his eyes and they rearranged so that they were not accidentally touching any more and continued.

Light clicked on the couple's section, then the kinky section, and then on bondage, straps, rings, nailons, body suits…

"This is your section, isn't it?" Light teased clicking the chain as he shook his wrist.

"I only like chains on you, Light-kun," L replied.

"WHAT?"

"I am only joking. You know I am not doing this because I want to."

"Yeah, right…"

At some point both were horny and hard but they couldn't (wouldn't) do anything about it, so they stoped viewing the torturously good website and went back to work.

Light tried to think of something disgusting to make his boner go away. Pictures of girls in scanty clothing, playing with themselves or with other people had gone to his brain. That's why he tried to recall how L had insinuated that the chain that linked them together was a kinky sort of sexual play. Yeah, Light hated L so much, that this thought alone was supposed to make him loose all appetite, however to his great dismay and worry, in stead of making his erection go down, it only made it twitch, leak, and stain his pants.

'_Not good,_' Light concluded with shame.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day Misa got her delivery box and she happily dragged it to her bedroom. She opened it, and the mouth of every man on the investigation team went dry (L and Light excluded, since they both pretended to be consumed by work and indifferent to the events unfolding on one of the large surveillance screens).

Misa obviously had taken seriously the remark that everyone would know, so she shamelessly unwrapped the dildo and began inspecting it. She didn't use it however. She just put it underneath her pillow and went back to her living room.

Nobody said anything about any of that.

…

Misa had went to bed at some ridiculously early time such as 10 pm, apparently exhausted from her workouts during the day. She had lied down in bed with her laptop, watching series and then dozed off.

Her activity had been on screen the whole time in the investigation room and Light wondered if they were going to get to see his girlfriend entertaining herself with her new acquisition, however at 11 pm Misa was fast asleep, probably snoring with her mouth opened and her laptop still on.

L remotely turned off the device using the IT network, which also allowed him to view whatever was on anybody's screen.

Light pretended not to notice that activity and kept reading the reports which Mogi had brought in just before the end of the workday, so that L and Light could eat them from cover to cover during the night. The rest of the task force had long since given up on keeping up with the two geniuses, who took every opportunity to compete with each-other (reading every possible piece of evidence being just one of the ways they did that).

L's fingers were making noises in the Cookie pack he was eating from.

From the corner of his eyes, Light could see the infamous detective lick the chocolate crumbs of his long index finger, then his middle finger, then his thumb... and finally shove half of his hand inside his mouth, too greedy to leave any trace of cookie go to waste!

Light's gag reflex made him want to choke just looking at L's jaw nearly dislodging while the detective deep-throated himself with his own hand. It was disgusting!

"You know," Light commented, as he turned his face away, in order not to throw up at the sight, "the keyboard you have been touching is dirtier than a toiletseat..."

The slurping and licking noises paused as L considered what Light had said.

"Not my keyboard," L said. "But perhaps Light-kun's..."

"My keyboard is pristine!" Light interupted angrily, unable to take such an insult.

"I sincerely hope it is, because Light's fingers go through his hair an average of 3-4 times an hour, effectively infesting his locks with any bacteria that has been on his keyboard. As soon as Light-kun's head touches his pillow, it spreads the keyboard germs all over it and later Light's face burries into said germs..."

"Point taken, L," Light said. "I will have to require a shower every night before bedtime."

"I am afraid that would be impossible, however, Light-kun can start thinking of limiting the amount of self-grooming gestures he exercises through the day."

...

Later that night, Light's mind had spaced out into a particularly vivid fantasy of banging a girl from his class. He was just about to cum all over her boobies when L asked him what he had been doing for the last 45 minutes.

With annoyance Light tore himself from the fantasy girl and assured himself he'd be back to her as soon as he was done with L.

"I read this report, made these notes..." Light began.

"I am surprised Light-kun has achieved so little progress. What he's showing me now accounts for no more than 15 minutes of his usual work-capacity. Either he is hiding what he has been doing or he is trying to tamper the investigation by purposefully working slowly," the detective said emotionlessly.

They were all alone at 1:00 and there was no-one to stop them from fighting, so Light was extra careful not to allow his temper to go overboard. An internal_ 'I hate you!'_ was enough to satisfy him for the moment, so he managed to just say:

"Or perhaps I am getting tired after working after-hours for days and never getting any sleep since you insist on working. But I wonder, what good work have you been doing in these long hours after 8 PM..."

L knew Light was implying he wasn't achieving anything during these long evenings. In fact, Light was implying that not only were they not getting anywhere, but L was only keeping them up because he couldn't sleep and he didn't want to be bored. Light was implying that L was just sitting around, chasing cold leads and entertaining himself by terrorising Light.

And he was partially right - L had to have some fun too. So L unceremoniously turned his screen around for Light to see what he had been viewing.

Light's jaw dropped - it was that video of Raye Pember being struck by Kira in the tube AGAIN!

"Kira must have been on the train that day - Raye is pointing at him," L said monotonously. "Hopefully I will catch a glimpse of Light-kun's face somewhere on this footage and thus finally close this case."

Light's face turned red and his fists were shaking. He could barely stop himself from jumping L, but he knew that would only give rise to the detective to heighten the percentages. Light hated him... so much! L was not just implying that he thought Light was Kira - L was telling Light that he wanted him to be Kira, that he wanted to convict him, all in that uninterested tone of voice as if it didn't really matter that it was Light's life at stake!

"I thought you were enjoying this case," Light said under his breath, trying to force a calm facade.

"It was fun in the beginning but it has reached a stage where it is dragging on for too long," L said.

Light turned away to hide his anger. He closed his eyes tightly and told himself just how much he hated L, and for a second he wished he was Kira, so that he could kill the bastard in the slowest, most torturous way possible.

...

Later that night, the two went to their room and Light lied on his side of the bed, turning away from the detective. He was keenly aware that L was there, and it was making him sick with hate and frustration, but he needed his rest and he wanted to avoid talking to the detective as much as possible. So he pretended to fall asleep.

However, something about the rhythm of L's typing, the small movements of his body in his crouch, and the sound of his breathing made Light aware that there was something different going on in L's head tonight. So he remained awake, waiting to see what would happen.

Perhaps half an hour passed and L was getting uncomfortable with remaining in his usual thinking position when sitting on the soft bed. Light had learned a lot about the man in the one month they had spent intimately close to each other, and he knew that L could actually get very uncomfortable but out of stubbornness he remained in weird positions through the day, not sitting normally even for a second in front of the rest of the team.

However, at night, when he thought Light was sleeping, L sometimes sat like a normal human being, or even went as far as lying on his side or on his front with the laptop in front of him.

L actually even made attempts to sleep, lied on the bed with no laptop. He was capable of lying sprawled on his back, but he preferred to curl up on his side. Many times he faced Light and watched him, regardless of whether Light was facing him or not. But sometimes L was too tired for his tricks and antagonistic tactics as well, so he deflated and just turned to the other side and tried to get some rest as well.

Those were the nights that Light hated him the most - when he knew L was also tired, and cranky and when every little exchange between them turned into a fight.

However, tonight was different. L didn't seem particularly tired, but Light could tell that he wasn't really concentrating hard on his work. Light felt him shift around and he heard the soft sliding of fabric as the detective half-lied on his side and placed the laptop between himself and Light.

Morbid curiosity took over and Light pretended to shift in his sleep and turned to face L. He had his eyes closed for a while but then he barely opened them and watched L's face.

The glare of the screen was blinding the detective, leaving Light in complete darkness behind the screen. The younger man could see how L's eyes nervously shifted to where he was, unseeingly looking for him. It betrayed the man's paranoia. However, obviously, L was more determined to hide the contents of his screen from Light, then to see his expressions.

Light wondered what the black haired youth was looking at. Porn, no doubt, Light thought maliciously. After all, L was the only one in that building who could look at porn without being monitored, since L was checking everyone's history and routinely checking their screens. But nobody was monitoring L...

_'That hypocritical bastard!'_

Light allowed his face to twist with hatred, knowing L couldn't see him.

He kept watching L's face, wondering if he was right about his suspicion when L's expression changed.

He looked mildly puzzled and then suddenly very concentrated. He had even forgotten about his paranoia, because his eyes wouldn't leave the screen ever for a second, in stead scanning whatever was going on there.

He was not typing at all...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

L had actually been taking a break from his work and since he couldn't quite get his mind off Misa and her dildo, he had decided to check on her cameras. When he tuned in he was greeted with a very pleasant surprise. Misa had awoken in the middle of the night and she was sitting on her bed, dildo in hand.

L's jaw had almost dropped and held his breath as he waited to see what would happen. His heart was speeding as Misa examined the thing in a torturously slow manner, as if deciding whether she wanted it or not.

Oh come on, it was simple, why was she considering it so much? L didn't get women. He was going to have to stop viewing her camera, since there was no benefit for the investigation if he kept watching, however he kind of wanted to know that she would use the dildo...

Suddenly the bed roughly shook and L blinked in the glare of the screen, unable to see what was going on. Kira… uh, that is, his Kira suspect, roughly pushed him to the side and crawled next to him. The brunette's pointy elbow was nudging him in the arm for space and L barely stopped himself from elbowing him in return.

"Yagami-kun..." L murmured warningly, hating the fact that his fun had been spoiled.

"So," Light huffed as he sat cross-legged beside L who was still lying on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "You really are a pervert."

L rolled his eyes.

"I was merely checking on a suspect," L said. "I had no idea Misa-san was awake."

"I am sure that's what you were doing. But I wonder why three minutes of observation of her 'monotonous behaviour' were not enough for you this time?"

"Is Yagami-kun planning on watching this?" L asked ignoring Light's question.

"Yes, why not?" Light said, drawing the computer screen to himself. "I am her boyfriend, so this is not off limits for me."

"Well," L said, sitting up as well and pulling the screen back so that it would face him. "I can't allow the two Kiras to exchange messages under the pretext that I am not supposed to watch their sexual interplay…"

"I am not Kira! Get it thought your head and you are not watching this," Light said, sliding the laptop back to him.

"Misa-san was perfectly aware that everyone on this investigation can watch her when she asked for this item. The fact that she is doing this now means that she probably counts on Light-kun watching. If I don't watch, it is a perfect opportunity for secret messages…" L pulled back the laptop.

"Don't be silly! She's not that … ahmm… She is not Kira!"

"It's either both of us, or none of us watching this," L said firmly. "Decide!"

Light was gripping one end of the laptop screen while L was clutching the other. They glared at each other and Light longingly flickered his eyes to the screen.

Oh god, Misa was touching her breasts and squirming in bed. The dildo was in her hand and she used it to rub her nipples though her camisole. Despite the bad quality of the surveillance cameras, Light could see the shadow of her erect nipples underneath the sheer satin.

"Oh fuck…" Light muttered. He was growing hard. Really hard. Oh god, he couldn't stop watching this now…

L was holding the screen tightly but now he was watching too. He bit his lip and squinted trying to make out better what was going on the screen. Well, he hadn't meant to watch, but what he said was perfectly valid. What if Misa was counting that he wouldn't watch and would try to sneak a secret message to Light? He had to watch, no matter how much he would have to suffer because of it.

After some shifting and arguing they ended up sitting with their backs leaning on the headboard of their shared bed, the laptop balancing precariously on one of Light's thighs and one of L's. They couldn't reach another, more equal conclusion, so they were basically side by side, arms crossed in front of their chests and concentrating on the screen.

Misa's fingers were stroking through her panties while at the same time she used the vibrating dildo tip to stimulate her breasts.

Both men licked their lips and gulped at the sight. Seeing a very horny girl, who was obviously aching to be satisfied and filled was exactly the sort of sight they had ached for in their time of sexual restrain.

Misa's fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her scanty undies and L unconsciously leaned forward towards the screen to see better how her fingers disappeared somewhere out of view. The in-out movement was so mesmerizing that instead of pushing the annoying detective away, Light just pushed him to the side as he leaned down as well hissing a low "Move for god's sakes! I can't see!"

"Oh shit! Oh god…" Light leaned back as Misa positioned the dildo at the entrance of her mouth and flickered her tongue to run it over the tip.

Even L was taken aback and he rested on the headboard, leaning slightly on Light. It was overwhelming. That girl! Did she know what she was doing to them?

Misa tilted her head back and began sliding the dildo deep into her throat.

L choked next to Light, and the girls' boyfriend had to unbutton the top of his nightshirt and to roll back his sleeves, because he was getting too hot.

He glanced down to his crouch, which was well in sight, given the laptop was balancing on their knees. The bulge was so obvious in the computer's glare! L could probably see it, if he looked. Light felt a flush of embarrassment, but kept looking at the screen.

Suddenly L leaned away from the screen and towards the nightstand to retrieve something from the drawler.

Shivers ran over Light's entire body as his mind raced over what L could be looking for at that time! Was L finally going to pull out a lube and do it, with Light right next to him? Was Light's chance finally going to come as well, after the detective broke?

Light managed to steal a glance of L's crouch and he was not disappointed. The man was so hard that Light could literally see the outlines of his erection under the tightly stretched material of the jeans. The detective had to be in pain…

L turned back around. He didn't have anything kinky in his hands – just a huge lollypop, which was already in his mouth. The man inserted it deep inside his mouth and moved it in and out, sliding the confectionary over his tongue.

Light tried to feel repulsed by the fact that L would think about eating something like that in such a moment. It was disgusting, it was disgusting… but it was actually too arousing and Light couldn't keep his mouth shut about it, as he usually would.

"Is that what you think about when you see something like this?" he said gesturing to the lollipop and Misa eating up the dildo on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun," L mumbled with his mouth full. "I have an oral fixation. I can't help it…"

"Aaah…" Light said in mock understanding but gave L a glare.

They kept watching as Misa bobbled the dildo in and out of her mouth and entered herself with her fingers. L moved the lollipop over his tongue in time with Misa, driving Light absolutely insane.

As Misa took out the dildo and moved the panties to the side, revealing her genitals L's mouth hand agape and Light used the opportunity to suddenly yank the lollipop out and hurl it across the room.

L hissed in anger and suddenly ponced on Light, knocking over the laptop and grabbing the younger man by the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"Why did you do that," he hissed in true anger.

"The oral part is over, you dirty bastard," Light growled as he punched L from underneath. "You don't need that anymore… or do you?"

"I was going to finish it," L growled back and pulled on Light's hair, making the brunette cringe in his hold.

"Do you want to finish watching this or not?" Light cried out, pain evident in his tone, but he was gesturing towards the screen.

They dislodged and put the laptop on the bed in front of them, this time unable to sit that close to each other, with the boiling aggression between them. However very soon they were huddled close together again, fighting for the best view. Misa was fucking herself with the dildo and arching her back and rocking forward, meeting her hand in mid air.

It was way too much for them. Light was aching to touch himself and a glance at L confirmed that the other man was desperate with desire as well. They were both sweating and hormones were flying everywhere, making it hard to breathe…

Misa toyed around for another 5-10 minutes, in which she stroked herself more, fucked herself from the front and from the back and she finally spent herself, laid shuddering on the bed and dozed off happily.

The show was over and all that was left were L and Light who hated each other more than ever.

The experience had not been a bonding one. They were both obviously hard and they pretended not to glance at each other, but it was inevitable.

"Fine, I'm going to bed now," Light said, covering himself with the blanket, wanting more than ever to hide the budge in his pants. He also had this insane hope that maybe he could somehow secretly stroke it down without L noticing while the detective worked.

However, to his annoyance, L decided to get under the covers too.

...

AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm not done writing the next part...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

His back to L, Light lied with his eyes opened wide.

He could _feel_ the detective's body shifting somewhere so close to him, a mere foot away on the same bed, underneath the same duvet.

It was ridiculously hot now. With their combined heat being repressed under the covers, Light was quickly beginning to sweat. His erection wasn't going down and the heat was making him even more flustered.

Five minutes passed in tense and unnatural silence, they both drenched in sweat. Light could smell his cologne as sweat dripped from underneath his hair and cascaded alongside his jaw to sink into his pillow and… and he could smell L's fricking strawberry bodywash!

The bastard was there, just as hot, just as aroused and sweating right next to Light, and the latter was losing his reason to homicidal thoughts. How he wanted to choke the annoying detective, who had put him through all this torture for his own sick pleasure. Light could do it with that chain, which L loved so much that he NEVER took it off, not even when they took turns to shower!

Light imagined doing it, and then pushing L's dead body off the bed and finally getting it all to himself, without any of the detective's infections… But first he'd change all the sheets, and shower, because he didn't want any of L still on him…

Light caught himself as his fingers traced the contours of his taunt stomach and began fingering his erection over his night-time pants. He quickly withdrew his hand and glared at the darkness.

"Weren't you going to work tonight?" Light asked, unable to take it anymore. He couldn't do it with L under the covers! L had to go away! Light was going to kill him!

"No, I think I am going to give it a rest tonight. Does Light-kun have a problem with that?" L responded, his back to Light.

"Not at all, please take a rest," Light hissed insincerely.

L turned over to face Light and saw that the brunette was on his back and glaring to the side at him. There was pure hatred in his chocolate eyes.

"Light-kun's chances of being Kira…" L never got the chance to finish the sentence because Light had climbed on top of him and was punching his face.

L struggled, his body trapped between Light's thighs but he managed sit up and grab the brunette by the throat and begin to suffocate him.

Light tried to loosen the grip on his neck, but he couldn't. L watched as his suspect's handsome face turned strained. Being in this position was causing Light to press his hardness against L's abdominal, and the detective could feel it jolt as Light struggled.

_Suffocation can cause ejaculation,_ L's mind unhelpfully supplied the information.

L reached up and licked Light's wrists slowly. Light's teeth bared and he clawed on L's hands as hard as he could, while L just kept licking and kissing Light's exposed forearms, dipping down until his tongue reached the sleeve.

With a final challenging look into his suspect's eyes, L smirked and released him.

Light found himself being roughly shoved off and hurled to his side of the bed. The brunette choked, catching his breath and when he finally managed to lift his head to look at L, he saw him smirking.

Light's arm was still damp from L's sticky mouth and Light's heart was boiling.

With a quick jerk of his hand he pulled the chain, causing L to hiss in pain as his hand got yanked as far as it would go. Light mercilessly hopped on it and trapped it with his knee, using his other knee to pin the detective's chest down.

L tried to pull out, but he wasn't fast enough. Light managed to pin both his wrists down before sliding on top of him, this time forcing an angry kiss on L's mouth. L struggled, unwilling and refusing to play along, but Light wasn't interested in reciprocation. He wanted to impose it on L, the way L had licked him without his permission, so pinning both hands underneath the man, he used one hand to open the man's jaw and slip his tongue deep inside L's mouth.

He licked the other's tongue, swiped around the cavity, and suddenly L eagerly licked back. His talented tongue swirled around Light's. It was L's oral fixation, without a doubt. Of course, L was going to enjoy this!

However Light continued kissing, trying to make a point of who dominated the situation and L wriggled his body underneath him, rubbing them together as their tongues wetly slid against each other.

Satisfied with what he had done to L, Light pulled away. He looked down at the panting detective with a smirk before he lied back down on his side of the bed.

However, L wasn't going to allow Light to have the last word. He inched closer to him and Light sharply turned around and glared back at him warily, uncertain what was to come. Finally L was really close and the heat between them was absolutely unbearable. They stared at each other, their breaths mixing in a heated mist between them. Light's hair was sticking to his temples from sweat, and he could feel his skin underneath his nightclothes just as damp with perspiration. But the way L was looking at him…

Suddenly L was kissing him again, full on the lips with a tongue begging for entrance. Light couldn't hold back, he opened his mouth and allowed it, kissing back fiercely. This didn't feel so much like a competition anymore. They were both sliding closer until they bodies had aligned and their legs had intertwined. It felt god-damned good and L wanted more of it, but Light was reluctant to give into the feeling.

He was weary of L, and all of the games he played. But Light couldn't quite say no, in the exited state that his body was. He gripped the front of L's shirt and pulled him closer, and they kissed deeply and feverishly, desperate with arousal.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks for all the Fav story and story alerts! Special thanks to those who reviewed :))_

L's kisses were becoming more and more desperate, and soon Light had no will to resist. He had tried to stop the images from flooding his mind, he tried to push the thoughts away but he could no longer fight them, with the detective's leg rubbing purposefully against his erection. He grabbed the sides of L's loose jeans and pulled his body until they were tightly pressed against one another, but it wasn't enough. L's squirming form felt even better when he managed to roll him on his back and cling on top of him.

Light fisted a chunk of L's black hair to make him look at him. The detective could see the meaningful look, which the brunette was giving him but pretended not to take the hint until Light not so gently began pushing his head south.

"Come on," Light breathed and L could hear the unspoken 'don't be a prick, you should have known this was coming'.

Wordlessly the detective shuffled down beneath Light's body, disappearing underneath the duvet, where it was insanely hot and stuffy. L had his eyes tightly shut as he maneuvered bellow the brunette's body. Light was propelling himself on his knees and elbows, but was largely still lying on top of him. It was almost impossible to breathe or open his eyes with all the clothes that were on his face, and the likelihood of loosing consciousness was rather great if L did what he intended to do. But that made it even harder to win, and L loved challenges. He just had to come up with what he'd make Light do in return for this…

Meanwhile, Light almost choked from arousal, knowing what was coming and still having a hard time believing the detective was going to do that for him. It was so incredibly wrong, not just because he wasn't into men, but also because he was still the detective's main suspect, and this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen, no matter how many times they shared a bed…

He lifted himself just a bit to allow L, who had aligned with his pelvis to pull down his pyjama bottoms and his briefs just enough to release his needy erection. Oh, he felt so sweaty down there, but he couldn't give a fuck about what L might think or feel. In fact he, rather liked the idea that the detective was uncomfortable, that he was squishing him down into the mattress and he didn't intend to hold back from fucking his face.

He felt L's cold fingers fumbling, as he tried to grasp what he was after, so Light helpfully lifted his hips up. He felt his dick flag up close to his stomach but L took a hold of it in one hand, while burying the other into Light's boxers to fondle his sack. A shudder ran up the younger man's back and an insuppressible groan escaped his lips.

He felt L's hot, moist breath as he exhaled against the delicate skin of Light's lower stomach, and he could tell that the detective was chuckling. It hurt Light's pride and he completely lost patience, reaching to grab L's hair and pushing him closer.

L resisted but only for a moment, and then Light's dick was in his mouth and Light had to bite his lips hard in order not to sigh. L worked his neck as he bobbled his head up and down, making Light's toes curl. He lowered his hips down, trapping L's head underneath his weight. He felt the detective gag as his dick pressed against the back of L's throat and curled inside his mouth. L still wasn't protesting, in stead caressing him with his tongue in defiance. Light smiled wickedly at that, knowing exactly how the man thought, and lifted his hips just to thrust down again, and again, and again into L's expecting mouth.

He was quickly reaching an orgasm, the feeling was too overwhelming – the heat of L's mouth was too much and the feeling of his head trapped underneath Light's hips was mental. He could also feel L's nails scratching his thighs as the detective held on to him with a bruising grip, attempting to persevere the treatment.

Light hadn't meant to finish so quickly, he had wanted to torture L a bit more, but he felt white, hot liquid explode and fill L's mouth. Light was shuddering and he wasn't certain if he was moaning or not, but it felt so good and he had fallen on top of L completely…

The detective was really choking now, and he was wriggling and struggling to push Light off, but the brunette just relaxed his tense frame on top of him. He felt the hard gulping in L's neck and smiled contently, his eyes relaxing closed in bliss.

Finally Light rolled over and a very flushed and even more dishelmed (yep, it was possible) L came out panting from underneath the duvet.

The sight was oddly endearing, but most likely it was just the post-orgasm mushiness, which made Light regard the man who had swallowed his semen with something almost akin to fondness.

L however, wasn't anywhere close to that state of mind, and he roughly pulled Light by the shirt. He captured the brunette's lips in a forceful kiss, which Light tried to reject, unwilling to kiss L right _after _but L squeezed his jaw until it unclenched and the detective forced his tongue down Light's mouth.

The younger man felt the bitter aftertaste of his own semen and it made him want to throw up, but L was now climbing on top of him, pinning his wrists down as he had his way with the kiss.

When he finally released Light's mouth, he was kissing and nipping down Light jaw and neck.

"Don't leave marks, you idiot," Light protested breathlessly but upon hearing that L bit him hard on the collarbone through the nightshirt.

Light tried to hit him, but stopped because L was removing his clothing. It suddenly dawned on him what L was going to do, and Light fought the shocked expression from appearing on his face. In stead he immediately devised a plan and put it into action.

Light's hand felt the bulge in L's jeans, and that immediately drew the detective's attention from what he was doing. Their eyes met as Light continued to feel L off and L stared at him as if transfixed as Light began to rub him through the material of his jeans.

A hiss escaped the detective's lips, which betrayed how badly he needed the contact by that stage. Light literally grabbed L's dick through the material of his jeans rubbing it hard and L sat up on top of him, his eyes falling closed for a moment. Light sat up as well, L still on top of his legs and quickly undid L's pants. Before L could protest, Light had his hand wrapped around his erection and pumping fast.

L let out gasps of pleasure, which made Light's stomach twist in satisfaction. He was causing L to break, and he practically had him at that moment. It was going to be so easy to manipulate the situation.

L's hand cupped the back of Light's head and forced the brunette to look up at his face. Those black eyes were glazed with lust, and had opened up to be as deep as tunnels, even though Light still couldn't read off anything there.

L's face was so emotionless, that if it weren't for those gasps, the quick raising and falling of L's chest and the way his hips buckled into Light's caress, the younger man would have never known what he was doing to the man.

Light raised his hand and cupped L's cheek before he tipped him over and made an attempt to put him down on the bed once again. This time L propped himself on an elbow and tried to resist, but Light pumped his dick harder and faster until L fell down on the mattress willingly.

The detective was really close so he took a grip of Light's hand, trying to make him stop. He didn't want to finish in that way – he wanted to make Light do something better than just a handjob, but Light fought him, until he was pinning L's hands down and stoking him as fast as he could. L trashed around, trying to withhold the orgasm, hoping that Light's grip would slip just for a second, but despite his effort finally a short scream came out of his constricted throat and he cummed really hard.

L was so out of breath and his heart was going so fast from the excitement, exertion and trying not to cum that he thought he was going to die.

After a few minutes of panting on both parts, slowly they began to recover, and a heavy silence settled, with all the implications of what they had done.

L knew that it was all on tape as well, and hoped Watari had been asleep that night, instead of routinely checking up on them. He could not live with Watari seeing him being held down and forced to orgasm by Light Yagami of all people.

Giving said man oral, wasn't as bad, because at least it had been under the covers, and it hadn't been visible.

But it was also a credibility problem and L couldn't believe he had done what he had done that night…

Light was just as horrified. He had just done things with L – the weird, reclusive, dishelmed world-renown detective, who was after his skin for crimes he had never committed. What had been wrong with his brain really? What if it hadn't been just oral and a handjob? What if L had done it to him? What if he had done it to L?

How was Light to live with himself, or look at that person – his colleague, captor, friend, adversary?

No doubt L would suggest that there was something Kira-like to what Light had done, or that somehow Light had caused it all to compromise the case.

Either way, he was too tired and all he wanted was to sleep. The problems were going to remain for the morning…

_END _

_AN: Ok, this was the final part of this pron… I hope you liked it. I don't know if there will be more, it depends, we'll see… But that was it for now!_


End file.
